The use of postage indicia in place of traditional postage stamps has become widespread. For example, solutions for generating and printing valid postage indicia using a home or office processor-based system, such as a personal computer, have been provided by Stamps.com Inc., Los Angeles, Calif. (the assignee of the present application) for a number of years. The postage indicia generated by such processor-based systems has typically been an information based indicia (IBI), wherein a barcode (e.g., two-dimensional barcode) carries computer readable information useful for validating the indicia when placed in the mail stream.
Typically, the user prepays a particular amount into an account, and postage is deducted from the account during the creation of the indicia. The user is charged the full amount for each indicium that is created. Each postal item mailed by a user may have the same or different postage costs associated with the postal item as compared with other postal items. For example, items mailed using first class service cost more than items mailed using third class service. Heavier postal items cost more than lighter postal items. Postal items being sent to more distant locations may cost more than those being sent to closer destinations. Larger packages cost more than smaller packages. In any event, for each postal item being mailed, the user does not receive a discount on the postage required for the item. If the user desires to have lower costs, then the user must change the size, weight, and/or service level (e.g. from first class to third class) of the item being mailed.